


greater demon alec

by Nirocks



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Demon Alec Lightwood, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirocks/pseuds/Nirocks
Summary: Demon alec





	1. greater demon alec

**Author's Note:**

> Comment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon alec

Introduction  
Greater demon Alec as if Alexander  
Demon sebstain  
Demon Jonathan

 

Warlock magnus  
Shadowhunter jace Izzy Clary  
Wolf maia,luke Jordan  
Vampire Raphael simon

 

Greater demon is ruthless,powerful demon and angel son of Lucifer what will happen when he fell in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and kudos for continue


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end notes

Chapter 2 

Magnus POV  
I wake with jolt when I here my phn ring for the 4 time  
Reaching to my phn I pick up without seeing the caller id  
Hello  
Hello magnus  
Jace how many times I have to tell u don't call me early in the morning  
Magnus is 12 in the noon  
So what I need my beauty sleep  
Listen magnus I don't have time for this  
So what u want shadownter...  
Magnus Isabella get hurt in mission and we need ur help  
What !!!!!  
What hpn to her  
She has been attacked by greater demon man's  
Whattt  
Yes and she need ur help  
OK I am on my way then I hang up  
I quickly magic myself with my cloth and makeup  
And open a portal for the institute  
Greater demon man attack shadowhunter what in world they want .  
Because all know that greater demon if he want something he will get it even whole shadowhunter or any download world cannot do any thing .  
I enter into the portal to save my friend Izzy

Any guess who is the greater demon and what Izzy would tell them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comment kudos


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy tell about greater demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes end

Chapter 3  
Mag POV  
Portal open to institute and I quickly make my way toward Isabella room  
On my way i met with jace  
He is talking to clary .jace where is Izzy  
magnus she is in her room we made our way towards her room and when I open door and see Izzy lying on her bed her face and her whole body is cover with burn mark,scratches. I used my magic on her body but scrachtes and burn marks are very deep it drain all my energy and I collapsed near her 

After some hour  
I get up with headache then i see jace clary and simon are staring me  
Ru alright magnus clary asked  
I am fine biscuit so Izzy is OK now  
And where is she  
She is fine magnus  
She is sleeping now but biscuit I want to see her  
Suddenly door open one of man say that Izzy asking for us  
Then we all rush to her  
Izzy are u alright  
I am fine jace  
U scared all of us here Izzy  
Izzy are u alright  
Magnus I am fine so u wanna tell us what hpn  
Suddenly color from her face is drained Izzy if u don't wanna tell us  
no its fine Magnus I wanna tell u  
Go on Izzy 

Izzy POV

I ,jace , clary goes to wood to hunt demon we spiltted our ways when I move towards the darkest side of wood I see that sebsteain and Jonathan is dragging some girl body deeper into the woods the girl is unconsious .I follow them then I see that they are offering girl body to the witch of hale u know her magnus I see magnus  
Gulped because everyone know that witch of hale is right hand of greater demon  
Then she started chanting some words and the girl body started to glow then I see that her soul is transfer to dead girl  
And that dead girl rise up and magnus she is none other than  
magnus say its -  
Jenna the greater demon sister  
Then I heard some voices I turn around see sebsteain is right at my back he hold me tightly  
And bring me to Jenna and that witch of hale  
They started talking that what to do with me then magnus I saw someone is coming from woods I see his face magnus his eyes is icy blue and dark red he is wearing black clothes ,the power that man holding is run a shiver to my whole body  
He approached me with powerful and angry look  
What hell RU doing here shadowhunter. I am  
Killing ur types demon  
He started laughing his laugh is so terrified that I get almost fainted  
He stare at me and order his man to kill me and he disspear with his sister and witch if hale  
Sebsteain and Jonathan start attacking I try to stop them but they are more powerful then me they have killed me if jace and Clary had not come seeing jace and Clary they ran away  
.then I get fainted now rest u know  
They all are staring me like I have two heads magnus ,jace say something  
Then magnus say Isabella u need rest please sleep for some hours then I fell to peaceful sleep 

 

Mag POV  
What hell Isabella has just told us  
I have to find why greater demon wake up her evil sister 

 

So guys next we see what did Magnu's found</

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comment kudos


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end note

Alec POV greater demon  
Jenna my sister I missed u a lot   
Ya obviously u need someone to train ur army  
U know me so well but can't a brother just missed his sister  
Cut the crap Alec u know that greater demon never loved anyone   
Hmmmm I thing u right   
So what's plan  
Plan is simple kill all mundane, shadow hunter captured all warlocks   
So train my army jenna teach them how to used evil magic  
But what will I get in return 

In return I will not give ur precious bodies to hell hound NOW GOO

Hmm I will become the king of this world hahaaaa

Mag POV   
I wake up from sleep by little voice of meow meow   
Chairman must be hungry   
I get up form bed and move to kitchen to see that little brat has destroyed my kitchen CHAIR MAN I will kill u   
I was going to tackle chairman the suddenly the portal open I see

 

U come to visit magnus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos ,comment


End file.
